Kaiju Warriors V2
by SplendidArc
Summary: When a mysterious new Spec Ops division is released to the public, some of the leaders are a bit skeptical. But when brought to Requiem and taken aboard the Infinity, what new discoveries will be brought to light by them?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Check it, remake of Kaiju Warriors is now in session! This is one of the three stories that I'm going to combine to create my ultra story! Now before we get on with the story I want to get a few things down first about Halo 4 .

I don't care what 343 says, the halo 4 forward unto dawn looks nothing like a frigate really should. We all remember what the Dawn looked liked in halo 3, now I don't think it looked anything like what it does in Halo 4.

Also wih the armor. Master chief is not wearing Mk VI armor. I have compared the actual armor that halo 4 gives you when you beat the campaign on legendary ( of course I did beat it myself alone ) and the Chiefs armor. They are not the same. Not even close.

Well enough ranting, on with the explosions!

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Colonel Louis Far'pount scanned the map as he searched his mind for some possible way to get out of the mess he had so foolishly put himself in. Had it been any other place at any other time he might have at least been able to call in for reinforcements to come down and pull out him, his men, and the data he had been assigned to collect from this world, but apparently he had pissed of the Covenant more than he had wanted because they were practically swarming his position trying to reclaim the data.

What ever that data was exactly was unknown, and why the hell he would be given an entire regiment to command to take it was way above his pay grade to know, all he knew was that this mission reeked of ONI, and he knew that while he may be in the UNSC Marines and a highly decorated officer, he knew what happened to people who messed with ONI or made mistakes with ONI. Dr. Magnnuson was just one of those people.

I just pray I don't end up like her. He thought to himself.

He turned his attention back to the things at hand, that being that he and his men were under siege.

From practically everywhere.

A soldier parted the drapes of the tent that the French officer was under, and handed the Colonel a pamphlet.

"News from the eastern front sir. I didn't open it but from what I saw sir, I'd guess that we lost the second gate to the eastern front." Said the trooper dreadfully.

The colonel took the pamphlet and opened it, he didn't even need to read it to know what it said.

"Tell z'em to fall back to z'e third gate. I'll send some reinforcements to help hold z'e fort. Just make sure z'at we keeps z'em out of z'is crater!" Said the Colonel, his voice thick with a French accent.

"Yes sir!" The trooper saluted, and then ran off to tell the men the news.

The colonel hung his head in dread: half an hour before they had lost communications due to the Covies frying the electronics with a EMP. How the hell they got their hands on something like that was beyond him, but he had to keep up to date with events that were taking place around him.

The only way to really do that was the same way they had done it before they invented the Radio.

Ze problem iz that it takes too long. The French men thought. The enemy could communicate with each other far easier and quicker than they could. He had every technician, engineer and mechanic working to repair their main communique dish to contact the people upstairs to send reinforcements, but so far they had been met with no success.

"Sir, how do we handle this?"

Louis looked up from the map to see his long time friend lieutenant Vicks Mayer. A robust, strong and a 'Cut to the chase' type of guy, Vicks had been with Louis on countless operations before and Louis knew that this man was someone he could trust.

"Z'at is z'e real question, isn't it." He said.

The situation was grim really. Louis had set up shop inside a crater that apparently had disagreed with the planet a lot as the impact created huge rock walls that he used to help prevent the enemy from attacking from all sides. There were however, three sections of the wall had been destroyed by natural causes, this allowed him to send out the Spartan IV 's to acquire the data.

But when they tried to call for evac, a Covenant fleet had jumped in system, destroying their only ride off world. Now they had been fighting off the Covenant since they landed, Louis was already thankful that they had not used their energy projectors on their location.

But the situation really began to deteriorate once the EMP hit, which was exactly at night fall. Covies started coming in from all three sides in a massive assault to take their position and the data. He had pulled back all recon teams using flares to help with the defense, and each section of collapsed wall had three 'gates' built originally to prevent the enemy from coming in, each gate more heavily defended than the one before it.

The northern entrance was encountering some resistance, but not enough that they had needed to fall back to the second gate, they could hold their own as log as they were kept well supplied.

The South-Western entrance was dealing with significant forces, enough to render the first gate inadequate to protect the entrance, but the second gate seemed to be holding for now.

The Eastern entrance was where all the problems Louis and Vick had to deal with originated from. That entrance was receiving the most activity and therefore the hardest to hold, their forces were pushed all the way back to the third gate. Since then there had been no word from them since the pamphlet.

Another rumble was heard up in the sky, either from a exploding ship or thunder, but the grinding of metal in the far away distance reaffirmed in his mind what actually caused that rumble.

There had been plenty of explosions in the sky recently, and Louis had only guessed that the Navy had arrived, and that proved that they needed to at least stay alive until reinforcements arrived.

"I have an idea, but its risky." Said Louis.

"How risky we talking here?" Asked Vick.

Louis sat back and crossed his arms. "We open z'e third gate."

Vicks looked at the colonel as if he had just admitted love to an Unggoy.

"Sir, we let those gates open the Covies are gonna come and swarm the area."

"Not if we kick z'em out z'e door first!" He said with a grin.

Vick leaned back in his own chair in the command tent. "What do you propose?"

"We set up z'e Scorpions and z'e Cobras to fire as soon as z'e first Covenant Troops show up z'en BOOM! Hahahaha!" The French Colonel laughed heartily and Vicks nodded in approval.

"Could work, but what about Covies in the skies? Can't just leave them there for the Banshees to have at them." Said Vick.

Louis leaned over the table where the map was, and pointed out several points on the crater wall as he said "We'll have scouts up at z'ese points, just to keep a look out. If we see air traffic well just pull z'e tanks back and use z'e Warthogs as support and anti air guns."

Vicks thought about it for a second, then replied "Good plan, lets get it going then."

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Outside at the third gate...

Sgt. McCullen laughed as he pulled the trigger on the hogs' gun as the tri barreled heavy machine gun turret ripped apart a Sangeheli Commander, turning it into bloody ribbons.

Pvt. Daniels simply gazed up at his crazed squad leader and returned back to peppering a grunt who had tried to fry his squad leader with a Fuel Rod Cannon.

"Serge, how many of these guys are there? They just keep coming!"

"Bah let 'em come! They'll just add more to my kill list!" Said the Serge happily as he laid down fire to a squad of Unggoy, which did not end well for them.

Daniels simply turned away and fired on a Jackal who had its shield up before Daniels reacted.

Daniels swore as he hunkered back behind the damaged Warthog as green plasma bolts flew overhead.

Daniels' squad was on Recon searching for any enemy encampments when the order was given to fall back. They had decided to head for the Eastern entrance, since it was the closest entrance to them. What a surprise they got when they found themselves having to ram through hordes of Covenant forces just to get to the third gate. And just as they were about to get to the gate, a stray Fuel rod blast demolished the front of the vehicle, causing it to run into the ground and stop in front of the gate. No one was hurt or killed, but the loss of a vehicle meant just that much less fire power on their side.

Serge however, managed to use the destroyed hog as a staging area ahead of the gate as its main gun was still functional and since then had been peppering away at any foolish Covenant that would get into his fields of fire.

Daniels leaned out of cover just in time to see a sniper round slam into the Kig-yar' gun hand and the Covie howled in pain at losing one of its hands. Daniels quickly put the alien out of its misery with a burst from his MA5C, it died before it hit the ground.

Ducking behind the warthog, Daniels looked up on top of the third and final gate, which looked more like a old and rusted steel dam, to find the wielded of the sniper to be...

"Hey it's a Spartan!" Called out the man next to Daniels.

Daniels turned and gave the man a sucker punch, who happened to be Pvt. Scott.

"Shut up man! Do you want the entire Covie force breathing down our necks because of that?" He shouted.

Scott just shrugged, "Hey it's like the Serge says, they'll never get past us!"

Daniels wasn't so sure, and as he finally got a good look at the battlefield, his heart sank.

Daniels knew that a firefight like this one was bad and usually meant a lot of deaths, but he was just unprepared for the amount of dead Marines that littered the field, it almost wanted to make him gag and throw up. Sure, they're we're plenty of Covies sprinkled in with the bodies of the dead, but they paled in comparison to the amount of soldiers died to protect one damn gate.

Daniels looked up from the dirt and dead, only to see hundreds of Covenant soldiers, bearing down on their position. Blue, green, and sometimes red plasma bolts flew through the air, while the yellow tracers and missiles streaked from the gate in a vain effort to halt the enemy opposition.

Daniels simply ducked behind cover and began to hastily reload his rifle when he noticed the doors to the gate beginning to open.

Horror gripped Daniels heart. The last thing they needed was to let more good men die to protect the gate, or even worse give the Covies a chance to charge through their already battered defenses.

He closed his eyes, and began to pray as he got ready to die.

But instead of feeling the hot sting of plasma or getting stomped on, he heard the familiar clunking and clanging of what sounded like...

A giant shell being loaded? That's impossible! But as he opened his eyes, he saw the familiar and beloved sight of a 90mm barrel connected to the one vehicle that Marines considered time and time again to be their savior on the battlefield.

"Holy shit its a-" he didn't have time to finish as the resounding BOOM and shock wave cut off him mid sentence.

The Scorpion tank was one of the most favorite toys of Marines and other armed forces, mostly because there was usually nothing on the field that could stand up to the raw power of 90 mm of Tungsten slamming with enough force to gut a Wraith in half and sometimes, keep on going.

The three scorpion tanks began decimating the Covenant forces, explosions ripped apart the field and bodies were flung up high in the sky. A few Sangeheli warriors tried to fight back, only to have their bodies completely obliterated by the support Cobras, making sure nothing got to close to the Scorpion tanks. What Covies were left usually hunkered behind Mgalekgolos or ran away in fear.

The Private could hardly believe his eyes, as he could well no longer hear due to the blast as a constant ringing battered his ears.

He saw the Covies scrambling to get to cover, some firing back to distract the Scorpions attention from the others, only to quickly be gunned down or disintegrated by the Scorpions main gun.

"YEAH! Run like the cowards you are!" Shouted the Serge as he began firing the Warthogs machine gun.

Daniels looked up past the broken hood of the destroyed warthog and saw the Covenant forces being beaten back by the sheer destructive power of the Scorpions and Cobras pounding away at their ranks. Daniels breathed a heavy sigh of relief and slid down behind the hog again, exhausted for the nights events, though the ringing was still in his ears. He was just about to open a water canteen when Scott just started shaking him and pointing to the entrance shouting and supposedly screaming. Daniels hearing was starting to return as he heard the familiar sound of gun fire and the voices of Marines that had survived the onslaught.

What's going on? He thought as he began to look over the Warthogs hood again. What could they possibly have that could-

A green beam of destructive energy came streaming from the darkness, streaking forth and burning through the first of the Scorpion tanks. Daniels covered his eyes, as the change in brightness was to much for his eyes to handle. When he looked back he saw the burnt and charred remains of the once proud and mighty tank from which the Marines so proudly stood upon.

The two other tanks turned their attention to the new threat, and Daniels turned to see where the blast came from, only to be met with the floating green head, and in the blackness of night, it looked like a banshee of old in the night, ready to reap his and everyone else's lives.

Of course he knew what it really was.

"SCARAB!" He cried, and opened up with his rifle and began backing up, "Serge, get out of there!" He called to his squad leader.

"Maybe that's a good idea Private!" Said the Serge as he tried getting out of the vehicles turret, when he suddenly fell and cried out in pain.

Daniels ran to his squad leader, explosions could be heard as the tanks and Cobras opened up on the Scarab, their shells exploding harmlessly off its hard armor battle plating. Turning its attention to the biggest annoyance on the field, the Assault platform began charging its cannon, and released the green beam. The beam crossed over the Cobras and burned through the titanium armor plating, and one of the Scorpions was unlucky enough to be in the beam and was left a charred mess. The last and final Scorpion wisely decided to retreat to fight another day, but the Scarab had already diverted its attention away from it and began focusing on the Marines that were left.

Daniels ran to his superior and looked to see what became of him. The answer was as simple as it was terrifying, the damn adrenaline jockey had gotten his foot caught in a piece of shrapnel or some sort of metal, and he could no longer move his foot, and from what he saw it seemed broken at the ankle.

" I'm gonna get you outta here sir."

"Don't bother." Daniels looked up at him with tears in his eyes, his squad leader grinned. "We'll at least we can say that you finally got your first real taste of combat bro." He said weakly.

His younger brother stared at him, then shook his head frantically and said, "I'm gonna get you outta here alive, your gonna get out of this I-"

He looked into the eyes of his brother and saw a willingness to die for him, a drop of water splattered across his right cheek, then another, then another. This continued on until it began pouring rain and it seemed as if all around Daniels was falling apart. Daniels lowered his head in silence.

"But... But... But I-"

"Stowe that bull shit soldier!"

Daniels looked up to see the face of his brother. "Your a Marine! You are to do as you are told. Now go! Get outta here."

Daniels was reluctant to do so at first, then slowly nodded his head. He got up and began to run for the gate, but not before he turned to his brother, who already began helping himself upon to the turret of the hog again.

"Little brother!"

Daniels looked up in time to see the biggest smile across his face ever.

"Take care of Carmen for me! Tell her that I love her very much."

Daniels stood their for a moment, then turned tail and ran. He heard the blaze of gun fire and the charge of a weapon, turned, and got one final look at his brother as he used the chain gun on the Scarab.

The Scarab had taken notice of him, (who wouldn't ) and began charging its weapon, as the blaze of the chain gun continued.

"Shit, NOOO!" Cried Daniels as the Scarab released its plasma and burned the broken Warthog.

Daniels turned his eyes away, as his eyes could not deal with the brightness. When he turned back, he saw nothing left that ever said his brother, or even the Warthog had survived.

"NOOO! JOHN!" Cried out Daniels.

The whirring of alien machinery got his attention as the Scarab had ITS attention focused on him, it's head glowing and pulsating menacingly with green plasma.

Daniels, in a furry of his own rage, quickly pointed his rifle at the Assault Platform and pulled the trigger, a burst of automatic fire came from the weapon and Daniels slowly came closer to the alien war machine.

"YOU ASSHOLES TOOK MY BROTHER AWAY FROM ME! YOU TOOK MY BRO! YOU TOOK MY-" Daniels felt himself trip on a rock, falling flat on his face. Daniels' mouth was filled with dirt and mud, and as the rain began to fall, his bag and gear had become soaking wet. His breath shortened as he felt the familiar smell of ozone, and looked up to see the Scarabs head grinning with green plasma.

Daniels ducked his head, and prepared for the inevitable.

Goodbye ma, goodbye dad, goodbye cruel world. Thought Daniels as he finally heard the discharge of the vehicles weapon.

Daniels felt the heat increase almost immediately and his skin felt as if it would catch on fire. Then it was over. Just as soon as it started it had ended. The Marine checked himself to see if he was dreaming that he was actually- still alive! I'm still alive! But how-

His answer was standing right in front of him.

Daniels looked up and the first thing he saw was a clawed foot, like it belonged to a beast like a reptile. His eyes followed the foot up to the thick and powerful looking thigh, in the limited light, he could see that there were actual scales on this thing, black as burnt charcoal. He looked to his left and saw a long powerful tail come around him in a protective manner. Along the tail were small blue spines, three rows of them that all led to the things back. Daniels followed the spines up the creatures back, and the blue spines grew larger the more they went, until they reached the middle of the creatures back. Then the spine grew quickly smaller the higher they went until they went atop the creatures head like a crown and he could no longer see. The creatures arms were, while very short, also very muscular. And from what he could also see the chest looked very powerful, like it could by itself rip apart a small house. The animal was tall, perhaps three meters tall.

That's when he noticed the armor. This, animal, was actually wearing Spartan grade armor. While the armor that actually covered the body was very little, it did have shoulder plates, wrist forearm armor plating, leg armor, and torso armor that did not reach around the back as with kSpartans.

The Torso armor seemed to be the Soldier variant of the GEN 2 class of MJOLNIR armor, while the shoulder plates appeared to be ROGUE class armor. The forearms were Outerplated with green and tan Forest camouflage, and the legs were a modified version of the LG-50 BULK leg armor that would actually fit legs that thick.

"You might wanna stand back Marine."

Daniels looked up towards the head which, while looking towards the right, Daniels could faintly see the eyes.

Fire red, with a obsidian core. Those were the first and perhaps only words to describe them. The head actually had a very vague similarity to a feral dog, but with no hair, fur or whiskers. Instead more charcoal scales. He could now see where the spines ended, almost king like as the grew smaller the closer they got to the creatures brow.

"What the hell are you?"

The creature smirked slightly, then began walking towards the Scarab as if it were nothing more than a stroll in the park.

"My code name is G95, but most people call me lil' G. That answer your question?" Asked lil' G.

Daniels simply stared on as the Scarab seemed to be looking intently at the new arrival, as if it was intrigued that something could actually stand up to its power.

Daniels still hadn't a single clue as to how not only did 'lil' G' survive the blast, but also protect him as well.

Lil' G then suddenly broke into a full out sprint as the Scarab charged up its cannon to deliver another strike against him. Lil' G had no intentions of that happening as he quickly picked a SAW from a fallen Marine, and began quickly moving all over the place. When the Scarab did strike however, the shot was far and wide as the Scarab was not designed to combat something that fast.

Lil' G quickly made a move for the Scarab front right leg, and before the Scarab could react, he kicked the end of the leg with a earth shattering roar.

What happened next defied all laws of reality to Daniels as the Scarabs leg was actually kicked out from under it; not by a whole lot it actually just enough that the Scarab, lost of its so relied on support, came crashing down and the leg as append under the strain that it was not designed to handle.

Lil' G then JUMPED up onto the frame of the downed Scarab and began to cut down any Covenant forces that tried to take him on.

Lil' G made his way to the control center of the Scarab, as soon as he jumped down the short hall, a Sangeheli Warrior spun around, energy sword in hand.

Lil' G rose to his full height and spoke to the Sangeheli in his own language. "I'll make this easy for you Scarab Commander: give up the fight and leave with your life, or face me in combat."

The Sangeheli Warrior stepped back a bit, shocked that this creature, this ally of the humans, would know his language and speak it fluently. He quickly regained his posture, and spoke in his own tongue.

"You are not a human, yet you side with the humans and use their armor and weapons."

The Sangeheli squinted its eyes and shifted combat stances. "I have heard of your kind, beast. You who can break the very strongest of armies and shatter the strongest of metals. You even make the human Demons look like simple pawns. For it was your kind that stopped the invasion of your human colony."

Lil' G shifted combat stances as well to something a boxer would use to begin a fight. " I see I made a reputation."

"It would be glorious to have your head as a trophy on my Keep."

"Keep dreaming hinge-head."

"I do beast, I do."

There was a long silence between the two combatants, each focused on the other like two lions battling for supremacy for leadership of the pride. Each watching the others movements through peripheral vision, neither side wanting to take their eyes off the others.

All was silent, the calm before the storm.

The two suddenly rushed each other with incredible speed, the gutting and cauterizing of flesh could be heard as both combatants end up on opposite sides, backs facing towards each other.

Lil' G looked down to his chest, the energy sword hilt deep into his abdomen. He smiled as suddenly the energy sword's blade went dark, and the hilt dropped to the floor, lifeless. The wound in his chest slowly but visibly closed and sealed as if there was never any wound originally.

"That was a good snack." Said lil' G.

A soft 'thump' went off, just barely enough for lil' G to register it. He turned around, only to see the dead body of the Sangeheli Scarab Master, a pool of purple blood surrounded the dead body, and claw marks could be seen on its side, furrows so deep that Lil' G thought that perhaps he had damaged more than one of the Sangehelis hearts.

"He was a brave one," he said, not bothering to speak Sangeheli anymore. "To bad he didn't side with the Arbiter. Would have mad a great Kaiju Warrior."

He stopped and thought about it for a moment... "Naaaaah, that's impossible. So far I haven't met a single alien that would be willing to have the chance to transform into a monster of horrific power. Oh we'll, their loss."

Lil' G moved on and touched one of the screens for the Scarabs main control center.

"Now then, lets take this bad boy for a spin!" He said with a toothy grin.

(=) (=) (=) (=)

I wanted to write more, I really did, but this took me 48 hours straight to make. That may not seem like much, but stretched over a longer period of time added with a busy schedule, IT WAS A LOT OF WORK!

By the way, I wanted to address this. There are reviews that are telling me to go back and start writing on a story.

FYI, I feel taken advantage of and insulted when people do that, I really do. And I don't wanna close down a story that a lot of people like just because of a few people who are impatient.

Keep the reviews clear of that kind of stuff really, it just aggravates me when people do only exception to that is if the story in topic is the same story the review is being written about.

By for those of you that don't that, thank you for your kindness and support.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Its SplendidArc back with another chapter to Kaiju Warriors V2!

So ye um where do I start. Well my ipods broken, computer times only two hours a day, so yeah pumping out stories will be hard, but please bear with me?

Im sorry for leaving you guys like this and I pro,ise to get back to writing as soon as possible. So as a present, here some destruction!

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Dela-Helmaru, Commanding Sangeheli Warrior of all the Covenant forces on the planet of Xion 12 grinned in anticipation as he watched his forces batter the human defenses from his post just outside the area of the battle. He had been ordered by his superiors to re-capture the data from the human scum. When he had heard that the humans did not even suspect what they had just collected, he leaped at the opportunity to use the humans own weapons, an EMP blast, against them, stolen right out from under their pitiful noses some time ago by KIg-Yar pirates.

After the EMP, he hit the humans with everything they had, which was a lot. He focused on the Eastern entrance to the crater, considering that he had diverted his forces unevenly he hoped to break through one of their defenses with ease. The shock came when he received word that their advance was being halted by the third gate of the Eastern entrance, of which he called in the Scarab to break through.

That was the last thing he had heard from the Eastern entrance.

He called to a Sangeheli in Ranger class armor, "Any word from the Scarab?"

In the Covenant Harvester stationed just outside the battle, and in the organic looks of the Harvester, the Rangers white armor looked almost like a alien angel had been sent from the gods to guide them to victory, adorned in not just the classic Ranger armor, but also heavily modified with more armor and a small wrist device on the Sangehelis right hand.

The Third Generation of Ranger suits, created from what Huragok the Covenant still owned and still in its, what the humans referred to as a 'Prototype', was indeed a walking death machine in every aspect. The Armors visor, instead of the standard sky blue, was a vibrant green, as if the color of a leaf was plastered onto it. The armor was more bulky, and more armored in order to stop any human small arms projectiles from penetrating, the shielding was also increased to that of Commanders grade.

The weapons of the suit were increased as well, from one Energy blade, to a wrist mounted flamethrower, a hard light portable barrier that can be used like a riot shield or can be used to plow through enemy lines like they were nothing, a shoulder mounted plasma turret that fires concentrated beams of plasma, similar to the Harvester main cannon except on a much smaller scale.

Dela clicked his mandibles, or the equivalent to a human smile.

"No word from the Scarab, my liege." Said the Ranger.

Dela's "smile" faded as he cocked his head slightly, a Scarab does not simply go off of the comm channels for no reason for so long. It was enough to send the Veteran Sangeheli that something was wrong, very wrong.

"Send a scouting party to the Scarabs last known coordinates, I want to know what exactly happened."

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Daniels could not believe what had just happened. One being had just put the scarab out of the fight with a kick to one of its legs. Not only that, but he had also somehow had taken control over the Scarabs secondary Anti-Air defense turret and was now halting the enemy assault.

By himself.

A green bolt of plasma sped by him, mere inches away from his face. Whirling around in the darkness, he could see the familiar glow of two jackal energy shields, almost like blue eyes in the night. He quickly pulled out his assault rifle and fired a quick burst, causing them to hunker behind their shields as the bullets bounced off them.

Swearing he picked himself up and made a suicidal charge for them, firing his assault rifle as his helmets HUD showed him where his gun was pointed. The Jackals returned fire, but their shots went far and wide, not wanting a bullet to slice open one of their hands. Daniels tackled the leading Jackal, hitting his shield with the butt of his rifle. The implemented force shoved the Jackal to the ground, disoriented, the other alien attempting to line up a shot with Daniels head.

Fueled with rage and hatred from losing his brother, Daniels was faster, or just lucky, and killed the Jackal with a quick burst of fire to the chest, spilling its blood and opening up its chest. Daniels then turned his attention back to the other Jackal while slinging his assault rifle, and pulled out his M6G sidearm, pressing the barrel deep into the Jackals head, causing it to cry out.

"TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHY YOU'RE HERE OR ILL PUT A BULLET THROUGH YOUR BRAIN!" roared Daniels, his finger on to the trigger.

The Jackal spat in his face and uttered a few words in its native tongue before Daniels pulled the trigger and killed to alien instantly.

Daniels sat there for a moment, his rage building up even further. How dare these bastards take his best friend, his brother, away from him. The only family he had left now gone, and these freaks were the cause!

The rain seemed to intensify in ferocity, almost like the rain was a third party in the battle attempting to kill them all with water droplets. Daniels raised his head to the sky, and among the sounds of gunfire, plasma whines, and explosions uttered a loud and hoarse scream, the sound echoing off the craters walls. Daniels' scream lasted a full ten seconds of pure rage and sadness. The loss of losing his brother was simply too much for him to handle, and after he had finished his cry, began to shed tears, as he curled up into a ball and wrapped his arms around his rifle, he lay there, crying in the rain for his lost brother.

Time seemed to fly by as Daniels lay there in the rain, and it was only when he heard the quiet sound of footsteps in the rain, did he turn over and look up.

There stood before him another strange beast, perhaps stranger than the one before, and he jumped a little at the sight of it.

It was a large green hefty monster; its jaws alone were probably as long as he was tall. It must have been at least twelve feet tall, with large jaws and rows of teeth, its eyes stared down at him from their perch. Daniels looked at the rest of the creature, its body almost seemed as if it was a giant plant. Its 'neck' looked like a large green trunk, arching from the base to the head, which made most of the creatures height.

Down lower, the 'waist' of the monster must have been at least the thickness of a Warthogs width, and where the stomach might have been, a red and orange bubble or embryo- he didn't know what the hell it was- half covered by vibrant green vines. Supporting the weight of this massive creature was six or eight legs, each of them with clawed feet tipped with ivory white talons that were positioned in the oddest of places, none of the legs bent in any noticeable manner, instead they twisted and turned and curved as if there were no bones to hold up its mass.

Along its sides, multiple vines sprouted and seemed to writhe and twist, as if searching for any threats that might attack it.

(All right for those of you who still can't picture what I'm trying to describe it is Biollante Neo from KaijuSamurai on deviantART.)

Unlike the last monster though, this one bore no armor, and didn't seem to be very maneuverable.

Daniels looked up at the monster and felt shivers run down his spine. The monster then spoke, but when it did the sound it made sounded like two different voices, a softer, sweeter female voice mixed in with a twisted version of the first voice.

"Where is your squad?"

Daniels was to taken aback by this, and did not respond at first. He then got up off the floor, his body still trembling at the thought of his fallen brother, when he finally did say "They… they ran off back to.. to the base."

Daniels looked up at the creature, whether it was his mind playing tricks on him or it really happened, he thought he saw a change in the creatures features, as if it grew slightly softer and more compassionate for him.

Daniels saw a shimmer of light behind the monster and a Spec Ops elite appeared, its energy sword in hand, ready to strike. Daniels eyes widened, one hand gripped his assault rifle while the other began to lift up and point behind the plant creature, but before these actions had even finished, one of the many vines that acted like guards to the main body of the creature suddenly lashed out and speared the Sangeheli through the abdomen, the creature not even turning its head.

The Sangehelis eyes widened, and then the Sangeheli disappeared in a horrendous explosion. Chunks of flesh and purple blood spewed everywhere, and Daniels covered his eyes as alien blood splattered his uniform. He waited a few seconds and then looked back again only to find the same vine that had killed the Sangeheli, pointed at the Privates face. Daniels instinctively pointed his rifle at the head of the vine, ready to open up should it do something offensively.

Instead, the head of the vine opened up like a mouth, the inside of it filled with pencil shaped teeth, and then closed again. Daniels blinked, did the vine just yawn?

As he pondered this, the vine ever so carefully wrapped itself around Daniels waist. Perplexed at the gentleness of this vicious weapon, he allowed it to lift him off the ground, and it placed him on the creatures spiny back, spines which resembled the ones seen on lil'G, but not quite the same.

The creature then turned to the Scarab and began a slow and steady walk towards it.

A period of silence ensued between the two of them, Daniels wanting to ask the burning questions in his mind, but seeing this thing in action, he was hesitant to piss it off and get himself killed.

It had been an hour or so of his ride when the creature finally broke the silence.

"So where are you from?" it asked him, Daniels already shocked at the fact that it had just killed a Sangeheli Spec Ops warrior and was now taking it as if it never happened. It took a moment for him to respond, "I was born on Anthos IV, me and my brother."

The creature, seemed to nod at the response, though it was hard to tell with all the movement created by the monsters walking.

"I have been to Anthos before, it's a beautiful place." The creature said.

"Yeah at least what's left of it."

At this, the creature turned its head to the PVT only slightly, enough so that her left eye swiveled around to look at Daniels.

"I know how you feel…"

At this, Daniels looked up at the monster, who gave a strange hint of a smile. "I can hear the voice of Nature, I can listen to the trees and hear their qualms, their cries, their hunger for vengeance."

Daniels simply stared at the creature, considering whether he should request psychologist for it, but couldn't help but ask "Vengence? Trees don't have a mind, their dumb pieces of bark that make oxygen."

The creature only shook her head as she replied "If only your brother had told you…"

That grabbed his attention instantly as he felt his anger rising. "What the hell would you know of my brother… you never knew him."

The massive head of the plant monster turned slightly and in a motherly voice, spoke softly to him "I wouldn't be so quick to judge."

A sudden jerk caused Daniels to grip onto the spines of the plant creature and look up, to see the sight of the very Scarab that lil' G caused to be rendered immobile. Its head/ plasma cannon was now sunk deep into the dirt, covering it completely, the kicked leg bent in an awkward way, bits of bent metal were scattered everywhere, its main body looked as if it had been crushed slightly from the impact.

The only thing still operating was its topside anti-aircraft gun, blasting away anything that wasn't UNSC.

"lil'G's in that thing." Muttered Daniels as he gazed up at the Covenant War Machine with a mix of awe and fear.

Daniels quickly hopped off the creatures back and unslung his rifle, and began approaching the Scarab, intent on finding a way to make those Covie bastards pay for their crimes.

A vine wrapped around him and pulled him back quickly as a green blob of plasma incinerated the ground where he once stood. "Hey what the hell-"

"Look!" shouted the creature. Daniels whirled his head around to see a army of Covenant soldiers blasting the Scarab with all their heaviest weapons: Fuel Rod Cannons, Brute Shots, Concussion Rifles, and Plasma launchers all focused their fire on the scarabs armored side. The armor melted as the first barrage of fire hit the Scarab.

Scarabs were resilient because of their thick, tough armor plating which was the same armor plating used on their warships. And even under heavy concentrated fire, they would simply shrug it off and plow through enemy lines.

But even that kind of armor plating was slowly being burned away as a torrent of green, red, and blue slammed into the scarab boiling away its armor.

A sudden alarm caught the two off guard, and after a quick brainstorm, figured that it was the Scarabs core being overloaded.

"Oh shi-"

"Get behind me!" shouted the creature. Not hesitating, he ran to her as she wrapped him in her vines and turned her head to protect him from the explosion.

Not a moment too soon.

As soon as he was tucked in her vine barrier, screaming about how freakin' weird it was, the Scarab exploded. A shock wave slammed into the vine cocoon, causing the creature to lose her hold and drop Daniels. He saw her shields flare as they struggled to repel the force of the explosion's shockwave. Dirt and dust were thrown everywhere, making it hard to breath. Daniels scrambled to his feet as he grabbed his rifle, trying to stand after being shaken up after the explosion. He felt something like plant matter and grabbed onto it with all his strength.

A few minutes later the dust settled and found himself gripping the base of one of the vines where it connected to the creature.

The plant monsters head gazed at the sight ahead of them, and Daniels followed suit.

The army of Covenant that had brought the Scarab down was now bearing down on their position, the whining of charging weapons and the sizzle of Energy Swords could be heard as the Covenant charged with a great roar, intending on finishing what they had started.

"This is not how I wanted to go down in life. This isn't how I pictured it at all." Said Daniels as he readied his Assault rifle, reloading a fresh clip while the creature's vines seemed to writhe with excitement.

"Who said anything about dying?" she said optimistically as a wave of plasma was unleashed onto them.

Taking cover behind the monsters shields, Daniels fired his rifle, gunning down an Unggoy while the monsters vines sprang to life. Extending in length, they snaked their way through enemy lines and began tearing the enemy apart one by one, one of the vines actually piercing the chest of a Sangeheli Commander, breaking his shields and drove a clean hole through it. The dead alien simply fell to the ground dead before it hit the ground.

But even for all their efforts, the Covenant soldiers were just to many for them to kill, for every Covenant they killed, two more rose to take their place. The plant monster kept herself mobile, moving around the battle field and dodging slow moving plasma while quickly recharging her shields manually and let them soak up small arms fire, giving Daniels the cover he needed to quickly gun down any Unggoy with suicidal intents closing in.

At one point the plant creature had not noticed a Wraith that had crept up the left side of the army, giving it a clear shot on the creature.

Daniels saw it, and after spewing a few expletives, pointed out the alien mortar tank approaching them. The plant kaiju saw it, but did not react in time as it suddenly surged forward, intent on turning them into flat pizza.

Daniels instinctively closed his eyes, prepping himself for the cold metal. A few seconds later, only feeling the cold touch of the rain instead of the alien metal, he opened.

What met his eyes was something he was not ready for in every aspect of life. The wraith had its boosters on full, pushing with all its might, but the thing that was stopping it was a lone creature. Daniels rubbed his eyes, checking to see if he was actually seeing this and not some cruel twist of his imagination. But he was met with the same sight.

But it wasn't the plant creature doing. Instead, it was another lizard like creature, similar in shape and design to 'lil G's, as well as the fact it wore UNSC armor, but that is where the similarities ended.

Three rows of purple spines lined its back from its head to its tail, green scaly skin, and a much slimmer profile than that of lil' G's. The head also resembled that of a crocodiles, and its teeth glimmered in the lighting.

"C, get that Marine out of here!" it yelled in a females voice as it quickly clutched the tank by its underside and pulled, and with a loud roar, chucked the tank like a Frisbee into enemy lines, crashing through covenant lines and sending alien warriors flying in all directions. The enemy advanced halted in pure shock that someone had just done the impossible.

Daniels watched the tank slam into enemy lines and turned to the new arrival, his mouth hanging in pure unbelief as he turned back to the other monster and stared in awe.

"Keep that mouth shut Marine unless you want it to be filled with Plasma."

Looking behind him, he saw … he saw…

"Oh my god… Jesus have mercy."

A army of creatures, monster, freak shows some of them, stood behind him, readying their weapons or prepping their muscles for combat.

A beautiful, far to big to be real, butterfly the size of him fluttered in the air, a Pteranadon soaring through the air, a really spiky bug cried an unearthly screech, a creature that looked like it had come out of the pits of hell itself roared in sick pleasure. There were many others, maybe around forty or fifty other different monsters all around his size and taller, each creature looked stranger or more ferocious then the last.

A chorus of roars and screeches rose into the air, and suddenly joining them and challenging roar swept the field, this one seemed to be filled with authority and power.

Daniels swung his head, and from the burning remains of the demolished Scarab, stood Lil' G, tall and proud, his mouth the source of the roar. The Covenant force began to back off, only just beginning to realize what they were really getting themselves into.

"LETS SEND THE COVENANT BACK INTO THEIR SHIPS AND KICK THEM OFF OF THIS PLANET FOR GOOD!" bellowed lil' G with a thunderous voice.

A blast of noise arose from the monsters in agreement, and the Covenant did the one thing Daniels thought that he would never live to see them do. The Covei forces turned tail and ran, even the Sangeheli, proud and defiant warriors, were not willing to battle a small army of the abominations, and began to fall back.

Unfortunately they only sealed their fates as the army of monsters flew, jumped, ran, or burrowed after them, passing Daniels by chasing after the Covenant.

The first victim was actually a pair of Hunters as they had begun falling back, firing their weapons as they went. A large mass fell upon them standing toe to toe with them in terms of their height, and immediately engaged them.

The same creature that Daniels thought was the Devil incarnate cried out "DESY'S HERE!"

Desy, as Daniels had assumed was that demonic creatures name, slammed his fist into the shield of the first Hunter. The Hunter, as powerful as it was, as muscularly powerful and shock absorbent as it was, was forced into the ground, its shield bent at an odd angle and its armor crumpled.

The worms that made up the Hunter were splattered by the shock or cut by the metal material, waved around in pain in a empty husk of armor. "AND IT'S TIME TO REAP SOME DEEeeeeSTRUCTION!"

Before the other Hunter could do anything, Desy's body dissolved instantly into a cloud of purple and flew at the Hunter. The Covenant alien cried out in pain as it felt its innards be eaten from the inside out, the invaders devouring the worms that made up the organism. Finally crashing to the ground, its arms still waving in the air, it then simply went limp and stopped moving.

The invading creatures gathered themselves together and reformed Desy's horrific form, rubbing his stomach in satisfaction.

The other monsters had joined the fight, now cutting down enemies with blades, claws, or other creepier means. The Covenant were to terrified to fight back, were simply cut down one by one, their numbers dwindling by the second. The rain only seemed to add to the effect it had on Daniels as he saw the Covenant mercilessly slaughtered.

"This isn't a battle… this is a Massacre!" said Daniels as he watched a Covenant Brute Cheiftan get his abdomen sliced in half by some sort of armored praying mantis.

"Welcome to the fight kid." Daniels looked up to see lil'G approach them, reloading his SAW as he did so. "Good thing ONI finally let us come and show up, I was getting tired of hiding around and doing Special operations instead of full fledged combat."

Daniels gripped his rifle tight, holding on to it like it was his baby almost, now in complete terror of lil'G.

"What the hell are you…" he asked softly.

Lil' G leaned over to talk to him, his face mere inches away. "We are Kaiju Warriors! Humanity's Guardians and Defenders. The last line of defense against any outside threat, or inside."

He stood straight, leaving a baffled UNSC Marine. "N-nev-never heard of you." He muttered fearfully.

If these Kaiju Warriors could cause the Covenant to turn tail and run, and if lil' G could lead these monsters without question, then just what was he capable of?

Lil' G Chuckled, and Daniels felt a little confused. "Obviously, we've been kept under tight wraps by ONI." Lil'G turned to the battle field, to the monsters now slaying the remains of the Covenant army.

"But now there's no more secrets, no more hiding in the shadows." Said the plant monster.

"No shit Cecilia, no shit." He looked at Daniels, "I knew your brother…"

That instantly got Daniels attention."How did you know my brother? He never talked about you guys."

Lil' G rolled his eyes. "We were a damn military secret. Of course he wouldn't be allowed to tell others."

Lil' G then began to walk around Daniels, his eye crossing every section of him. It felt really weird and scary to have a giant lizard inspect you."

"Do you want to avenge your brothers death?" The question caught Daniels off guard, he wasn't expecting it, but yeah he did want to make the covenant pay for what they did.

"Hell yeah." He replied enthusiastically.

"Do you want to be a Kaiju Warrior?" asked lil' G as he came around to Daniels front.

Daniels stuttered for a moment s he processed the question. Did he really want to become a monster of power, strength and endurance?

"Well?" asked lil'G.

Daniels instinctively blurted out "Yes!"

Lil G smiled with apprectiaton, "You got yourself a deal!"


	3. Chapter 3

Three hours had passed and Daniels was terrified.

The Covenant advance had turned into a retreat as the Kaiju Warriors tore up the enemy forces with frightening ease. Perhaps it was the fact that they had caught the Covenant off guard, or perhaps they really were terrified, but lil'G had told the Kaiju Warriors that they were to gear up, since when the Covenant were going to be back they would need to get more firepower to repel their assault.

The only thing that kept dancing through Daniels mind was that he didn't think they needed weapons. If these guys were bad news without weapons, they were probably ferocious with them.

He was sitting in the tent where the commander of the UNSC forces here, one Colonel Louis Far'pount, was starring wide eyed at lil'G and three other Kaiju Warriors that were with him.

One of the Kaiju Warriors looked like a Dinosaur that evolved to survive in water. The scaly skin didn't look nearly as hard as lil'G's, but rough and bumpy, with black spots covering him from head to toe, a sail like fin arced over his head and stretched down all the way to his lower back. His tail seemed normal, for a dinosaur any way, but he then noticed a small flap of skin running from the middle of the tail, to the end. He only had three fingers and toes on each hand and foot, but each was tipped with a ivory white talon.

The other Kaiju Warrior looked very similar to lil'G in a more sleek and feminine form, but that's just about it. Instead of dark charcoal scales, there was dark green scales. Taking the place of lil'G's vaguely mammalian head, was a head that resembled more of a crocodile, teeth that seemed more needle like than lil' G's. And the spines were not gray and ornate and smooth, but jagged like scary mountain peaks, and a deep dark red.

The last Kaiju warrior there, was none other than the one who called itself Desy. He had his arms crossed, and his mandibles formed into a grin as he looked at the human below.

"Colonel Louis Far'pount," stated lil' G plainly.

The UNSC officer stuttered a bit before responding, "Y-Yes?"

"You are in control of the UNSC forces stationed here, correct?"

"Yes… what of it?"

Lil'G leaned over and placed both hands on the strategic table that stood in between them, "Your mission was to go in, get the specified data from the Covenant, and exville, and as far as I can see, you haven't exvilled yet."

"Now wait just a-"

Lil'G put his hand up. "Relax, were here to help you get exvilled along with your battalion." He then put his hand back down. "But first I'll need your permission for PVT. Daniels to be reassigned to the Kaiju Warriors." Daniels looked up at lil'G at the sound of his name.

The French Commander took a small step back, "Permission? Why not issue a-"

"Well we could do that, but I, for one, decided that we should do this the easy route, and for two, the other way would have provided so much more paper work than needed, and I'm not a pencil pusher Louis."

Louis stood still, perhaps too afraid to think clearly.

Lil'G stood straight, and then Desy spoke.

The sound of his voice sounded something that the Devil would use to haunt good little boys in their dreams. "Listen here, Commander," he said with emphasis on Commander. "We just kicked the Covenants scared asses out of your little sanctuary." He leaned over the table until he was mere inches away from Louis'. "So I think a little RESPECT is in order for your Superior at the very least."

Louis stammered a bit, before quickly saluting the Kaiju leader, "At ease, the both of you."

Desy growled a bit before standing straight again.

Lil'G then turned back to the French Colonel, "I assume the transfer will be quick and I won't have to worry about the paper work?"

The Colonel nodded, "Yes sir!"

"Good, listen up Colonel. Team Kaiju warriors was given the task to help you get your men outta here safe and sound. Now the fleet upstairs has retreated for the time being until we can get such a thing accomplished."

The Kaiju Warrior that looked similar to lil'G took out a small device out of her ammo pouch and placed it in the middle of the table, a holographic layout of the battle field suddenly popped up on the table.

"Zoom in."

The map suddenly zoomed straight in on the crater where Louis' forces were.

"This is where we are currently. Now zoom out Violet."

_Her name's Violet? _Thought Daniels.

Violet tapped on the CPU on her fore arm armor computer system, and instantly the map zoomed out. The crater was now the size of a baseball, and a ring of red triangles appeared around the crater.

"This is where the Covenant are,"

The Colonel looked at the map. They must've been at least ten miles out at the closest and fifteen at the farthest. And judging from usual Covenant battle strategies, there was no way his men would have gotten out alive.

"Were completely surrounded on all fronts," he said, feeling slightly more comfortable around talking mutant super soldiers.

"Correct. And these," a series of red rectangles popped up in the multiple red triangles that made up the enemy forces, "Are all the Anti-Air turrets in the area."

"There are so many." stated Daniels.

Lil'G turned to Daniels, who had gotten up out of his seat gazing at the enemy forces.

"If we don't take out those guns, Command won't send a pick up. And judging from your current status colonel," he turned to the officer, "Your forces won't be able to repel such a massive force without help."

The Colonel nodded, "Then how, may I inquire, are we going to destroy zi's enemy turrets sir?"

Lil' G grinned "Oh we'll handle the guns. What I'm worried is that you won't survive while were gone. Which is why I'm leaving Titan here," he gestured to the orange armored dinosaur, "To be in charge of the Kaiju Warriors who I will leave stationed here to protect your Battalion should you be attacked."

The Kaiju warrior stepped forward, his hand behind his back. "It will be good to fight alongside your men Louis."

The Colonel nodded, and took the Kaiju Warriors hand and shook it.

"Meanwhile, me and my team will split off and take down the guns one by one until there are no more."

"What about z'e EMP device, what if z'ey use it again?" asked Louis.

This time, it was Titan who begun to speak. "The EMP emitter will be dealt with by a separate team. It will most likely be highly guarded by their forces so as to allow them to use it constantly, so Desy will be in lead of that team."

"And Daniels will go with them." Added lil'G.

Daniels looked up at him with a expression of pure shock. "B-Bu-But sir-"

"You wanted to be a Kaiju Warrior, right?" the Marine nodded. "Then consider this a test to see wether you've got the guts to get the job done, without having Kaiju form."

"Mmmm…I love guts, especially human guts, their very tasty." Said Desy sadistically.

Both Daniels and Louis looked at the Kaiju Warrior with absolute horror and disgust.

"Daniels is not lunch, do I make myself clear Desy?" lil'G said, slowly turning back to Desy.

Desy groaned. "Yes sir."

"Am I going to have to do what I did to you last time again? You know how well that turned out right."

If the Devil could scowl, Daniels was seeing plastered on Desy's face. "No sir, that won't be necessary."

"Good, make sure your hunger doesn't get the best of you."

Lil'G then turned back to the Colonel. "Well colonel, we have guns, aliens, and stolen tech to smash, we should be going now."

As they were about to leave, along with Daniels, "Good luck sir."

Lil'G stopped. "Luck is not something were magically given Colonel, it's earned on the battlefield."

With that, they exited the tent, leaving the Colonel to collect his thoughts and parts of his sanity.

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Daniels loaded a fresh clip into his MA5-D Assault rifle. It was a habit of his while on a Pelican and for most it was annoying.

For him it was relaxing.

But this time, it only seemed to make him more tense, he tried puttuing the clip back in and this time it wouldn't go in, he tried again furiously, but it still didn't go in.

"Why do you torture yourself like that?"

Daniels looked up in the Pelican, the Kaiju Warrior that was there was a blue reptilian creature. It had no tail, and nothing spectacular about it other than a crest on its head. It wore armor, just like the others. It's skin was bumby, its 'underbelly' was yellow and plated. Its face seemed to resemble a cartoonish cat, but with a sternness behind it as well.

"The name's Gab."

Daniels nodded.

"Why do you torture yourself like that?"

Daniels sighed, "It's a habit."

Gab sat there silent, "His brother died, you know, Ange?" said Desy, who sat next to Daniels and took up a whole three seats.

"Oh… I'm sorry."

Daniels didn't say anything. He simply put the clip back In the gun and did it all over again. He looked over to the back of the Pelican, where the last three Kaiju Warriors were. One of them had large claws that looked like they had been used quite a bit. Its skin, or hide rather, was colored a clay red and looked like it was plated almost. It had big ears, a big mouth and one horn on its head. It had a tail, but it probably wasn't used for much other than balance when it was able to stand on two legs. It to was armored, but along with that armor it wore a special kind of high tech goggles on its forehead. This KW was laying down on the floor, sleeping.

The next one was, perhaps not as creepy looking as Desy, just as scary. To put it simply, if the Devil had a pet, it would be this KW. It resembled that of a Dragon Fly, but way bigger and spikier. It also sported two claws, reminiscing of those on crabs. It had a long tail, and at the end there was a long stinger that looked like it could go right through Daniels body. Its head was nothing like a dragonfly, more like a beasts, with a dragonfly's eyes. Its wings were moving so fast that Daniels couldn't get a beat on them, and they made a strange humming sound too.

The last KW was vaguely reminiscing of lil'G, the only reason he would come up with that connection was the spines on the KW's back, which weren't as elaborate as lil'G's or rugged as Violet's, but did slightly curve back towards the head at their tips.

Aside from that, it looked nothing like lil'G. Its body walked like that of a T-rex, its arms were perhaps 6 times as long in comparison. Its skin was colored a dark sky blue, with a few black spots near the head region. Its head looked very boxy, small but sharp teeth, its eyes were looking straight at Daniels.

"Hey Desy." The KW called out.

"What is it Zil?" Desy asked.

"Why did we have to bring a human with us? He'll die from the impact."

Daniels stopped._ Impact?_

"lil'G's Orders, were supposed to keep him alive and allow him to handle anything that he CAN handle, and kill things he can't."

"But he'll be squished when he hits the ground, my dear," Said the dragon fly from hell seductively.

Desy smiled at that. Whether it was because of wanting to hear human bones breaking or hearing his love speak, Daniels didn't bother to know because his mind was already racing.

"HIT THE GROUND?!"

"Oh…didn't anyone tell him?" she asked.

"Nope, guess not." Said the red KW.

Daniels dashed from his seat to the pilots cabin on the Pelican Dropship, and quickly opened the door.

"Sir, you have to get me-"

There was no one in either the Pilot or Co-pilot seats. Yet the controls were still moving like someone was actually driving it. Daniels whirled around, Desy was already up and at the Pelican's main drop door.

"OK, human, in about twenty seconds were gonna have Covie Flak burning this dropship into slag, I'd suggest you get off."

"What! What are you-"

The dropships door opened, and the other Kaiju Warriors got ready their weapons and shields. Desy looked behind him at Daniels.

"See you on the way down human!"

"Hey where are you guys go-"

Too late.

The Kaiju Warriors jumped out of the Pelican as it was going high above the clouds, Gab gave a quick turn around and salute as he jumped out directed at Daniels.

Daniels held onto the frame of the Pelican as the wind from outside whipped and whirled inside of the Pelican. He tried holding on for a bit longer until a bit of turbulence threw him of his balance and he tumbled out of the craft, and left to the mercy of Gravity.

Screaming on the way down, his instincts kicked in as he tried going for his supposed parachute. When he remembered that it wasn't there, he began flailing around in the air, panicking and tumbling through the clouds at high speeds. An bright light caught his eye as he realized that the Pelican had just exploded in a bright flash of light. And in the dark it blinded him briefly.

He screamed and shouted in terror as he fell, gripping his rifle tightly as he fell.

"Well well well…" Daniels felt his feet grabbed by something and found himself pulled back, only to find Desy, his tail clamping down on Daniels boots.

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

"Afraid I can't do that rookie," he said loud enough to be barley heard above the whipping wind.

"WHY NOT!"

"Because it's fun to watch humans scream." He stated simply, grinning as they both fell.

Daniels looked up… or down as would be the case, only to find the ground coming up rapidly to meet them. Daniels covered his eyes, hoping that the end would come swiftly.

All of the sudden, the wind stopped. Daniels opened his eyes and found himself on the ground, safe and sound, not a scratch. He grasped his body armor and his head, and fell to the ground in relief as the fear faded.

"Get up Scaredy Cat." Daniels looked up to see the Kaiju Warrior named Zil held Daniels' reifle in front of him.

"You dropped this."

Daniels got up while getting his rifle back from the Kaiju Warrior, and then checked his surroundings. They seemed to be in the middle of a Covenant Vehicle hold. Wraiths, Revenants, Ghosts, and Banshees were all neatly parked. A tall structure rose above the field out in the distance, Daniels assumed that was where the EMP device was.

"Allright, we all green?" asked Desy as he fitted something over his left eye, and Daniels saw a miniature HUD pop up on it.

Daniels still had his helmet on, and he saw the four green lights pop up on his squad. Hit activated his own green light.

"Allright human, lets see if lil'G made a good choice picking you."

"Let's do this." Daniels said, his face steeled as he was ready to put the hurt on the Covenant.

Desy grinned as he looked over at Daniels. "Let's move."

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Violet kept watch from her perch as she spied the area with her SR-99 sniper rifle on the Craters walls. Lil'G had placed her in charge of protecting the UNSC base while they make repairs to the gates, along with Fist, Kumon, Cecilia, Var, Ceasar, and Terry. (King Kong, Kumongu, Biollante, King Ceaser, and Rodan in that order.)

She had been there since the others left for the anti-air guns and the EMP device, and there was absolutely nothing on her scanners. The only thing that caught her interest was a squad of Spec ops Sangeheli, she caught the distortion that is caused when they use their active Camo, and since her eyes were ten times better than a Marine's, she easily saw through the deception.

"Kumon, how are those traps coming along?" she asked randomly.

A big brown and yellow spider suddenly crawled out of the rocks. "Geez sis, how'd you know it was me?"

Violet turned to the spider, "I lead the Spec Ops section of Kaiju Warriors, stealth is something that I can do very easily, and see very easily."

"Well… the Traps are all set. Nothings hit them yet."

"Good," she turned back and began looking through her scope at the barren wasteland ahead. "What about your special trip lines?"

"A Unggoy walked into one of them and got stuck, I let Fist take care of him." She replied.

"Good, lets make sure that they don't make an assault anytime soon. Keep making more traps along the perimeter."

"Ok." The spider crawled away, and left Violet to scan the area once again.

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Ok guys, so how was that chapter. Yeah I know I haven't updated in a while, but I will get back on writing new chapters. I just wanted to get this out there. It's a bit shorter than the others, only 3 k in words but still pretty good.

So how did I do? And for those of you who couldn't tell what the creatures were, Titan is Titanosaurus, Violet is Godzilla 2000, lil' G is Godzilla 90's, Desy is Destroyah, Zil is Zilla, Tia( the dragonfly) is Megaguirus, and Bulk( red creature with long claws) is Baragon, and Gab is Gabara.

And yes, I decided to add in Gabara. Y idk its just he only makes 2 appearances( I think) and that's in the really old and really cheesy movies that most people don't like to watch. So I thought HEY a little blast from the past couldn't hurt.

So yeah, tell me what you guys think?


End file.
